Tethyamar
| area = Desertsmouth Mountains, North Faerûn | size = | ruler1 = Roryn | ruleryear1 = -145 | ruler2 = Ghellin | ruleryear2 = 1369 | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = King | government = Monarchy | languages = | races = Barghests, Dwarves, Goblins, Orcs, Worghests | religion = Moradin (formerly), | currency = | reckoning = DR | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = Ore, steel, forged goods | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = }} The mines of Tethyamar were once home to one of the greatest dwarven communities in the North. Geography The mines of Tethyamar were very deep, following the long vertical veins of ore that lay beneath the Desertsmouth Mountains. Along these descending ore-veins chains of chambers were constucted that made up the housing, forges, tombs and storage areas of the dwarves of Tethyamar. This design resulted in a far more widespread dwarf hold compared to others of its kind. Trade Early trade in Tethyamar was primarily with its nearest neighbouring realms. These included Anauria, Asram, Avaeraether, Cormanthyr and Hlondath. After a few centuries its trading connections had expanded to include Cormyr, Hlontar, Myth Drannor, Merrydale, Northkeep and Teshar. With their forged goods, ore and riches, Tethyamar prospered from its ever-growing trade until the founding of Flostren's Hold in 747 DR. After Flostren's Hold under the sway of a consortium of wizards, known as the Zhentarim, fierce competition between the two mining nations erupted. Defences Due to Tethyamar's scattered design made the kingdom much harder to defend as enemies could target isolated areas easily. However the dwarves tended to be much more self-reliant and hardy because of the far-flung nature of their home. Culture In Tethyamar culture it was common for dwarves from many different clans to live and work together. Thus comportment and solidarity as a "Tethyamar dwarf" tended to be more important than bloodlines or heritage. History Early history Located in the northern Desertsmouth Mountains, these wondrous mines and caverns were founded in the Year of the Depths Unknown ( ) by Roryn, blood of Thordbard, of the Iron House of fallen Oghrann. Generations of dwarfs carved out magnificent halls and looted the earth of her valuables, selling them to humans and elves, sending rafts of riches down the River Tesh to the Moonsea and beyond. During this early period, Tethyamar was continually beset by attacks from orcs, hobgoblins and ogres as they carved out their kingdom. Despite their resilience Tethyamar briefly fell to orcs from the Dragonspine Mountains in before the dwarves reclaimed their halls in . This close defeat caused the Tethyamar dwarves to sponsor the construction of the fortress-city Rulvadar, to protect against further attacks. The Fall of Tethyamar Tethyamar perished, however, in the Year of the Dark Dawn (1104 DR). After more than a decade of resistance, Tethyamar was overrun by a “legion of orcs, bloodthirsty barghests, and demons summoned by the circle magic of orc adepts and an archmage claiming to be the Great Hlundadim, wizard leader the ancient goblinkin kingdom of Hlundadim.” The surviving dwarves of the Iron House fled to the dwarven communities of the Far Hills and Storm Horns of Cormyr. Of the royal family, only the king's youngest son, Ghellin had survived. In the Year of the Wave (1364 DR) Borlin, blood of Ghellin, mustered a dwarf army, known as the Mithril Legion, to reclaim Tethyamar for the Iron House, but the force was defeated. Ghellin died in exile, reportedly in the Far Hills, of a wasting disease that resisted all medicinal and clerical cures. With the death of Ghellin, the leadership of the Iron House passed to his twin sons Tasster and Teszter. Nevertheless, dwarves in the lands around the Sea of Fallen Stars still speak of and work towards the day when “the king shall take his throne again.” As of 1372 DR, the Zhentarim, under the command of Kara Chermosk, have occupied one of the upper fortresses of Tethyamar and reopened mining operations. References Category:Dwarven locations Category:Ruined settlements Category:Locations in the Desertsmouth Mountains Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations